Best friend's Brother
by j5girl31012
Summary: I know this has been done plenty of times but give it a try!  Cat and Tori are best friends, and Tori is in love with Cat's older brother. She believes it is unrequited but is it? Longer summary inside! Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Best friend's brother

Summary: Will be a 2 shot. No, not a song fic. Just based off the song. Car and Tori are bestfriend's. Tori is love with Beck, who is 18 and older than her by 2 years. She thinks the love is unrequited but is it? This is kind of a shy Tori in the first chapter. Give it a try!

Tori's pov

I heard my best friend's front door open and told her I was going to get juice from the fridge. Little did she know, I only wanted to see her brother.

Cat Valentine is my best friend and I'm in love with her older brother Beck Valentine. I'm 16 and I attend Hollywood Arts. Beck is 18 and attends the same school although he's in 12th grade and I'm only in 10th. I know he's the one. With his wicked weird hair, dark almond shaped eyes, dark skin, and his smile! It's too die for. I know it sounds like some school girl crush and trust me. I've been trying to convince myself that. I've known Cat since 2nd grade.

She started attending Hollywood Arts in 8th, and we still kept in contact. Even though she's a little ditzy, I love her.

She doesn't know that I'm in love with Beck and I plan to keep it that way. Anyways, back to before. My sister who is in 11th attends Hollywood Arts and was suppose to do this performance for opening night. Long story short, her tongue got all big and swollen and I had to take her place and here I am!

Cat was ecstatic and didn't leave my side for 2 days, literally. When I started hanging at her place more I started noticing Beck more. I always thought he was cute and blushed and stumbled over myself every time he was around, but I brushed it off. My heart betrayed me though. I noticed every little thing about him. Its been a year since I've been pining after him. I know he only thinks of me as a little sister and yet that kills me.

"Current time"

I went downstairs and poured a glass of water and saw Beck passing by me going up the stairs with his two friends. He looked at me and I froze. He smiled and said, "Hey Tori." I blushed and said, "Hi Beck" and turned around. I was smiling so big my cheekbones started hurting. I squealed a little and skipped back upstairs. Yes I know, pathetic. I went into Cat's room and heard her on the phone talking to Andre, her boyfriend for 6 years, who was also in 12th and a close friend to Beck's. A little crush when were in 4th grade turned into the real thing. She mouthed to me and said just a minute. I heard her sigh happily and say, "I'll meet you there! Can I bring Tori along?, umm hmm. Yes. Okay. Love you too. Muah! bye."

I was so happy for her. She turned to me and said, "Andre wants to take me to the movies. He said it was okay for you to come along. Do you wanna? He'll be here in 15." I loved how her face lit up when she was talking to or about him. I didn't want to interfere with their alone time. I decided to go home. "Nah, it's okay. I don't feel like being the 3rd wheel today. Call me andv we'll talk all about it. K?" She sighed, "Tori you need a boyfriend! Then we could so double date."

I laughed at her, this conversation has been brought up 1,000 times in the past 2 months." I rolled my eyes and said. "I don't want anyone." _Little did she know..._

We started talking until the doorbell rang. I kissed her on the cheek and said, "have fun!" I walked down the stairs and ran into Beck who was coming up. I blushed and said, "Excuse me!" I went to walk away until he grabbed my arm. I looked back up at him. He stared wide eyed at me and muttered a sorry before rushing upstairs and I guess into his room.

I stared after him wide eyed. Cat came running downstairs. I gave her a hug, said bye to Andre, and drove away, feeling the unshed tears making their way out.

~The Next Day~

It was Monday, time for school. In less than a hour, my sister and I were on the way to school. We drive each other every other morning to save gas; even though we didn't pay for it. I walked into school and skipped to Cat's locker. "Hey Chika! Sorry, I couldn't get back with you last night. I fell asleep and didn't see the missed call til this morning." She looked up at me and I saw her tearstained face. "Andre broke up with me!" She started sobbing harder and I couldn't believe my ears. I started stuttering, "Wait, what why?" I took her in my arms and felt my tears drip into her hair. She started giggling and I look down at her in disbelief.

She started jumping up and down and mini yelled, "Oooh, nailed it!" I groaned, "Cat, what?" She laughed and shrieked, "Andre and I have to do a scene where we break up, and I wanted to see if I could do it and yes I can!" I smacked her on the arm lightly and stammered, "Well! You scared me, but I'm happy you were lying! We walked to class arms looped together.

During lunch, I saw Beck sitting with his older friends. He looked annoyed and jumped up from the table and came and sat with us 10th graders. Cat leaned on her brother's shoulder and said, "What's wrong Bro?" He ran his fingers through his hair _looking oh so cute..sigh. _"My friends want me to skip school tomorrow, since it's super hot, go to the beach all day. Well, they're pressuring me into doing it, and I don't want to skip school yanno? It's not school."

Beck looked at Andre and said, "Are you going? If you go I go." He looked at Cat who gave him a look and said, "She won't let me go. She says we go to school to learn and skipping is bad. Blah blah. You know her." He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead to let her know he was joking. Cat is a sensitive girl.

Beck coughed and muttered, "Whipped." We both laughed and he looked at me. I smiled and looked down. I hate feeling so shy around him. Andre retorted, "Maybe if you had a girlfriend you know you're going to spend forever with, you wouldn't be making untrue comments." Cat rubbed his arm affectionately and said, "Its true babe." Andre pouted and coughed, "Beck" cough and looked at me. I looked at Andre confused. Beck's cheeks got darker. He grabbed Andre's arms, stuttered out, "We'll be back" and stalked away with a laughing Andre.

Cat and I looked at each other, muttered boys, and started squealing over the promise ring Andre gave her last night. Besides my unrequited love, it was a good day.

* * *

><p>Next chapter may be longer!<p>

Love it, Hate it? I will accept critism.

And, I need a BETA for my upcoming Beck/Tori story.

Please Review!

Love, Jordan


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's pov

I was sitting in Cat's room, later that night, waiting for her to get out the shower.

I walked downstairs to get a glass of water ,and saw Beck sitting on the couch, talking onthe phone. He was laughing and I heard a girl's voice. My heart plummeted. He was perfect, of course he had a girlfriend, someone like him would never be single. _Wishful thinking._

I went back upstairs and laid on Cat's bed and started daydreaming. Of course, in my daydream me and Beck were happily married.

I heard the shower stop and sat up. It was time to tell Cat how I felt about Beck. She was my bestfriend, and he was her brother, I had to tell her the truth.

She sat on the bed and looked at me. "Tori what's wrong?" I looked at her and the tears came out full force. I hugged her and started blubbering how Beck was so perfect, how I loved him, how he could never love me back and it was a lost cause. After crying nonstop for two minutes, I looked up at Cat's face.

I could tell she was shocked and sadness was there too. She hugged me tighter and said, "Oh Tori, everything works out in the end. I never thought Andre would like me back and now look at us. We're happy and in love." I looked at her eyes wide and said, "You're not mad?" She giggled and said, "Of course not. You can't help who you fall in love with." I hugged her tight and croaked out, throat dry, "Thanks for being such an amazing friend. I'm going to go shower now."

~Next Day~

I was walking down the hall towards my locker and heard Beck call my name. I turned around to say something but this girl came skipping out of nowhere.

She squealed Beck! and threw her arms around his neck. I dropped my bags beside my locker and ran into the janitor's locker.

After crying for about 5 min. I ran my hands over my face and hair and walked out. I picked up my bags and made my way in the girl's bathroom.

I looked at myself and saw red eyes, blotchy cheeks, and my hair was kind of messed up. I put water in my hands and threw some over my face.

I then took my comb out of my bag and ran it through my hair. I went into a stall and my day went bad again. I heard 12th grade girls whispering about me.

"OMG, Tori is so pining after Beck. It's disgusting." I put my hand over my mouth. How did they know this! Was I that obvious? Maybe they saw me run away in tears. Ugh, I was pathetic. "Beck can do so much better. He doesn't need a little girl running after him. I'm sure as a woman I can handle ALL his needs."

I was very mad and sad. I've been a whirlwind of emotions the last couple of days. The girls were still whispering and I had enough. I walked out of the bathroom and cleared my throat. The girls looked at me shocked and put on "tough" faces. I rolled my eyes and said. "Is there anything else you need to say?" They looked at me in disbelief, most likely shocked that I would speak up for myself.

Some brunette with green eyes glared at me and said, "It's disgusting the way you stare at Beck during music classes. He would never want you." Even though she was confirming my fears, I wasn't going to let her enjoy herself. "And, you really believe he wants you? If he wanted you don't you think he would've asked out you already? How long have you known him Ms. Prom Queen? At least 4 years right about now. You mock me for pining after him when you're doing the exact same thing. So what if he doesn't want me. I'm not going to act like a brat about it and talk about and yell at every other girl that wants him like you're doing right now. You being mean to me will not get you anywhere. Now I bid you goodbye!" I snapped and walked out of the bathroom.

I texted Cat, telling her I was going home. _Today has been very bad. Call me when you get out of clas. I am going home. My emotions are everywhere._ She replied with, _I love you! I'll call you in about 20 min. _I smiled at her. She was the best friend in the world.

I walked outside, in my car, and laid my head on the steering wheel. I felt tears run down my cheeks. It just kept getting worse and worse. Maybe it was time for me to move on. I felt a tap on my window. _And speak of the devil._ He looked alarmed that I was crying. I unlocked the door and he pulled me into a hug. I smiled loving the feeling of his arms around me. I sighed and untangled myself from his arms. I looked anywhere but in his eyes and he spoke, "Hey, Tori look at me."

He put two fingers under my chin and pulled my face toward his. I blushed at how close we were and knew that this would be a one time thing. I thought I heard him whisper beautiful, but knew that was only wishful thinking. He spoke again, "Tori, I know what those girls said to you in the bathroom. My friend came up to me. She said she was in the stalls and heard every word. She would've came out if things got bad but she said you spoke up for yourself. I'm so sorry for how Amanda and Stacey treated you. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." I looked at him angrily, "Beck, I do not want you fighting my battles for me. It won't make anything better. It's not like you can be with me every second of the day. Thanks for caring but I just want to lay down for awhile." I moved to get all the way in the car and then his voice stopped me.

"Maybe we can talk about this later. like your feelings for me." I went beet red. I situated myself in the car right, and felt my throat go tight. "I rather not be let down. I know how you feel about me already. I'm nothing but a little sister. I don't want to be let down by you. Bye Beck."

I drove off feeling worse than ever.

When I got home, I looked at my phone and saw missed call. I called Cat back and told her everything. Starting from the girls in the bathroom to Beck confronting me. She said, "_Tori, I really think you should talk to Beck. It might be important, I do feel kind of weird talking to you about my brother but I only want you happy." _I smiled and said, "_When I move on, I will be happy. I know how he feels about me and I will get over this. Love you! But I'm super tired and I would like to take a nap." _I heard her sigh, "_Kk. Will you be coming over later? Wait. Nevermind. I know you want to avoid Beck for sometime. Bye Tori! Andre's here." _

She clicked off and I smiled knowing I would always have a great friend. The door rung and since I was the only one home I had to answer it.

Standing there was Beck. Of Course. "Can we talk?" Well it's not like I could yell at him saying get off my porch. Well I probably could but that wouldn't be very nice. I opened the door wider and said, "Sure and what about?" Duh, I knew what he wanted to talk about it but I wanted to stall for as long as possible. Beck wasn't the one to beat around the bush and I knew that. He gave me a long look and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat on the couch.

He looked at me and took a deep breath, "Tori, you've got in all wrong. When I heard what those girls said about you...I was so angry. How could people be so mean to such a beautiful loving girl. I confronted them about it and they were as shocked as Cat was when I yelled in front everyone that I loved you and I would never want anyone but you. Cat ran to me and nearly attacked me. She was so happy. She's the one who persuaded me to come over here. Tori, I don't think of you as a little sister. Never have. When I saw you performing on stage, you looked so happy and carefree. I wanted to be the one who made you look like that everyday. I didn't really think I had a chance. We rarely talked and I believed you only thought of me as Cat's older brother. When I heard that you had feelings for me, I was beyond ecstatic."

I was staring at him wide eyes barely breathing. My heart was thumping in my chest very loudly. I'm sure he could hear it. What was I suppose to say.

I started talking, "Beck. I really don't know what to say. You telling me all those things. They've only been in my dreams. You saying you're in love with me? I don't know how to take that. You could just be saying it, so I won't get hurt. No, I don't think you'd do that." I was babbling now.

I really couldn't shutup. Well now I could. Beck was kissing me! I put my arms around his neck as he kissed me softly. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. I leaned mine against his. "I love you too Beck." He kissed me again softly and took me in his arms. Best. Day. Ever.

**~One year later~**

I looked up and saw his plan landing. I squealed and Cat laughed at me. Beck and Andre went away for college, to the same school obviously. They were coming back for Summer Holiday. 3 months with my Beck. I can't wait!

It was really hard for us to do the long distance thing. Being in a relationship with him was as natural as breathing. We learned so much about each other and I never knew we could have so much in common. Those girls that were mean to me. It was a real shock when Beck kissed me in front of everybody. Well more like we had a makeout session in the middle of the hall until Stacey (Ms. Prom Queen) screeched and ran away with Amanda stomping behind her.

Back to the present, I broke up with Beck a couple of times because I was insecure. I knew in college, beautiful girls would be throwing themselves at him. Everytime I broke up with him, he called me back that night in tears. We always got back together. It happened at least 3 times before he assured me that he didn't want anyone else. 10 min. later the plane landed. Cat was jumping up and down holding a sign that said, **BECK AND ANDRE!** It was so cliched but kind of cool. 5 min. later I spotted Andre's dreads which were a little longer. Beck was next to him. I squealed and ran to Beck. Obviously he saw me coming, heropped his bags and I threw myself in his arms. I kissed him hard and we pulled back breathing heavily. "Hey babe." He said. I blushed and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. He laughed and said, "No, no none of that." He put his arms back around my waist and lifted me on my tippy tpes. He kissed me lovingly for what felt like a long time. He whispered in my ear, "I missed you so much. I can't wait to never leave your side."  
>"I love Beck." His eyes sparkled, "I love you too Tori."<p>

I will always be grateful for Amanda and Stacey. If it weren't for them, who knows if me and Beck would've gotten together!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, how'd you like it?<strong>

**Was it good or not?**

**I love all the story alerts and favorite alerts, but please review too!**

**Any criticism? I'll accept it. I'm also still looking for a BETA**


End file.
